


Aftermath

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Cute, Earth, F/F, Funny, Fusion, Oneshot, Post “Reunited”, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Talking, rupphire, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The diamonds are finally filled in on what’s happened. Ruby and Sapphire keep being gay.





	Aftermath

“Okay”, Yellow Diamond said as she sat on the beach, still in shock over everything. Steven and the crystal gems had filled her in. “So, you befriended the cluster, Pink fakes her own shattering and now you, Steven, is a sort of hybrid. That’s the Peridot that called me a clod. And we crashed a, wedding was it?”.

Garnet nodded, holding her hands out, showing her rings. She then unfused, Ruby and Sapphire standing there in her place, still wearing the dress and tuxedo. Ruby blushed a little and Sapphire scratched the back of her neck.

“Yeah. This was supposed to be our day”, Sapphire said. “It wasn’t such a good timing”.

She looked over at Ruby, who then held her hand. She felt the warmth, Ruby would probably burn the ground with her feet, as Sapphire herself felt some ice form under her. She was nervous, who wouldn’t be. One second she had kissed her new wife, been Garnet again, and next second they battled two diamonds, who now calmly sat on the beach trying to get filled in on what they had missed. What a day.

“So, a wedding is like an intimate promise of love, I get that”, Blue Diamond said. “And it’s adorable, but, why didn’t you just use your future vision to see us coming. You still have it as the fusion right? What was her name?”.

“Garnet”, Ruby said, pride in her voice. “Our love taking a physical form. But future vision isn’t that easy?”.

“Why?”.

“Well, it’s complicated. Before I met Ruby, I saw the future as one single line for the rest of eternity, nothing could change it. But after fusing, every other thing opened up, there’s an infinite amount of possibilities, even the most tiny thing like a step to the right can change the entirety of what comes true. Everything has millions of outcomes, and you never know which one is the right one. It’s like a stream, splitting into countless of branches. Two realities might be exactly the same, except for one tiny detail like a drop of water or a speck of dust. It’s beautiful, and ever changing like life”, Sapphire said, holding her hand out as she explained the beauty of future vision to the diamonds. “Therefore, I didn’t see you coming. Me and Ruby just focused on our love for each other, and our promises to always stay together like we’ve already done for 5750 years”.

“And eight months!”, Ruby added, making both herself and Sapphire giggle as their faces turned a darker shade of red and blue respectively.

“Oh big wonder, spontaneous dork. I love you so much”.

Sapphire gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, and then Ruby lightly grabbed Sapphire’s waist and spun her around, the two of them completely alone in their own world.

“Well, now they’re flirting again”, Amethyst said. “You might not get another answer from them for a while”.

And Amethyst was right, because as Sapphire touched the ground, Ruby took her hand and ran away with Sapphire, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

“Well, there they went. I guess they were caught in the moment”, Bismuth said, blushing over at how the two gems were acting in front of the diamonds that attacked them half an hour ago. “This always happens when they unfuse, they never stop flirting and everything. When they’re fused they’re calm though”.

Blue Diamond let out a small laugh as Yellow just looked a bit confused, but not annoyed.

“Well, that’s new”, the yellow of the diamonds just said. “But I believe your words for it since everything previous has been true. This is just, unusual”.

“Well, everything’s unusual lately. You should have seen how shocked they were once they realized Rose and Pink Diamond where the same person”, Steven said. “It takes some time to get used too, but talking can help you with confusion and relieve stress”.

“Well, everything we’ve heard here is truly fascinating”, Blue said. “Yellow, we need to leave this planet to be just this way, like Pink wanted. These gems have discovered so much on this world, both about gems and organic life. This planet made that Sapphire able to expand her future vision to something no one ever thought about. The organic life could really benefit us, it’s just like Pink said when she wanted to stop the colonization. We thought these creatures were unadvanced and couldn’t give us anything, but after hearing all this, maybe there’s a way to benefit both Homeworld and Earth? Getting resources without harming the planet, while giving the humans technology. I’ve never even thought about this before, but think of all the possibilities”.

Blue looked around in wonder, all her surroundings where so different, in a good way.

“Well, that’s unusual, and we know nothing about organic life, but you might be right. We might discover things we’ve never dreamed of, and this is what Pink wanted, and what Steven wants. Destroying this planet would be against everything Pink wanted, I realize now when we know the truth. We’ve never worked with organic life before, so where do we even start?”,

“Well”, Pearl said. “I’m pretty sure Peridot had a few ideas, so you can ask her”.

“Wait”, Blue said. “I know you… you're Pink’s pearl”.

Yellow immediately looked over, and her jaw dropped as she looked at Pearl.

“Well”, Pearl said, trying to change to subject. “There’s Ruby and Sapphire”.

I’m the distance, Ruby was carrying Sapphire bridal style, giving her countless of kisses.

“GUYS!”, Ruby shouted. “We’re going on our honeymoon! See you later!”.

And as quickly as they had appeared, they once again vanished.

“Well, they’ll be back eventually”.


End file.
